


Victorian Secret

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, Historical References, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Or are they just friends with benefits?, Victorian era, bottom!jongin, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongin has a thing for Victorian ball gowns, the wider the better. When the history club decides to throw a theme party he goes all out to fill two desires - wearing an elaborate Victorian gown and getting fucked in it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Victorian Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my take on prompt # HB1-214  
> The prompt caught my eye at the moment I saw it on the archive. I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope this is at least somewhat what the prompter wanted! 
> 
> Thank you for the mods to arranging this fest! Thank you for the prompter! And thank you for my amazing beta G for checking this for me. I wouldn't have made it without you.

**♫♪♩·.¸¸.··.¸¸.·♩♪♫**

Undergarments, stockings, corset, crinolette, petticoat, camisole… The list was long and Jongin stared at it with wide eyes. The package that held all the items was huge, and he never had thought how much time and effort women took to get ready, even on a regular day some 200 years ago. 

He laid out all the items on his bed in the correct order and carefully checked once more before reaching for the first item on the list.

Jongin carefully pulled on the white thin stockings and tied them up with a string. It took him a few tries to get the tightness right, but it seemed to work well. Standing up, he reached for a dark brown wig. It wasn’t anything fancy, just curls that were pinned back and up in large hoops. The back of the hair was left loose in tight spiral curls.

Next he reached for the golden corset which he wrapped it around his torso and shifted it in place. Having someone else to help him would make it so much easier, but this was a surprise. He clasped the hooks at the front before reaching back for the strings. Twisting around he tightened it up, looking back over his shoulder to see the lacing from the mirror. A little adjustment to the garment and a bit more tightening. Not too loose, not too tight. He had secretly been practicing wearing one for the past month to be able to wear it today for the whole day. One last look in the mirror and a tug on the strings convinced Jongin about the right tightness, and he wrapped the strings around his now even thinner waist a few times before tying it up in the front.

He took the cream colored crinolette and fastened it around his waist. The crinolette reached down to his shins, giving plenty of space to walk with the full skirt on. There were hoops at the bottom of the skirt that would keep the skirt wide. He turned around to look at himself and giggled; the weird flaps on top of his behind looked funny. The boned structure bouncing as he moved around would give him the exact _oomph_ he was looking for with the style.

The next garment was the white petticoat. Jongin slipped the cotton skirt on and twisted it around to match the shape over the crinolette. The petticoat was also fastened on the waist, and Jongin ruffled the backside to make it fall down nicely and cover all of the garment below. The lacing on the hem fell a couple inches above the ground, making the wearer pout at his mirror image. It would have been more accurate to fall closer to the ground, but no can do. He supposed the dress wasn’t exactly made for a tall man to wear anyways.

Next up was the white, thin cotton camisole that covered the corset lines and protected the gown from the corset. The fabric felt soft as he pulled it close and buttoned it up. He looked at himself from the mirror. The crinolette made his ass huge, and Jongin couldn’t help hitting it, watching it bounce with a delighted expression.

After another half an hour he had finished with the remaining garments and he took a step backwards to look at himself from the full length mirror. The dress fit him perfectly. The color complemented his tanned skin, and the corset did wonders to his waist. He had tightened it up enough to pull an inch or two off his waist, and the wide dress made his waist look even slimmer.

The finishing touch was the silken gloves that fastened with 8 buttons. Jongin packed his phone and wallet along some tissues in a reticule and fixed some feathers in his big wig before pulling the gloves on. They fit snugly an inch above his elbow. The silk felt exquisite against his skin. He used the button hook again to close the buttons before sliding it in the reticule as well, in case he had to re-do the buttoning some time during the party.

'

**♫♪♩·.¸¸.··.¸¸.·♩♪♫**

The history club had worked hard on the party. The theme this year was European courts from the 15th century Renaissance to the turn of the 20th century Victorian era. The lush fabric decorations and flowers filled their university’s event hall. The club had collected money and donations to be able to make it as grand as it was. There was a small stage where a piano was situated. Next to it were two chairs, one with a cello on the floor beside it and another with a violin case on it. The music club’s Baroque trio would be providing some appropriate music for the event from time to time. There would be some finger food and non-alcoholic wine along with other beverages.

By the time Jongin got to the event hall, it was already full of people, and the trio was playing soft tunes on the stage. Jongin had to admit that dressing up had taken him much longer than he had thought it would. He was glad that he lived on campus. There was no way he’d be taking a bus or subway in this dress.

Jongin let his gaze fly over the people, taking in the colorful attires from both men and the women. The party had attracted others than just the history club members. There were gasps and fingers pointing towards him when Jongin walked into the hall and around the dance floor. He could hear his name in the hushed talks as they wondered and commented about the dress.

Jongin just smiled at them, curtseying slightly as he moved towards the beverage table. He enjoyed wearing the dress; it made him feel royal. The men’s wear was fashionable, heels and thighs if you looked at the correct era, but nothing the men wore beat the elegance of the women’s wear in Jongin’s opinion.

No, he wasn’t embarrassed wearing an elegant gown, but in daily life he enjoyed pants more. There was just something in the extravagance that he wanted to experience at least once in his life, and when his suggestion for the theme won in the club, he had never been more excited.

“A gown, huh?” Chanyeol grinned behind the beverages, keeping an eye on them.

Jongin looked up and hummed as he reached for the wine. “Surprised?” 

He was wearing a beautiful light yellow cotton skirt, complete with ruffles on the bottom in several layers in cream color. The fabric draped down on the floor behind him as he turned around. On the top was a sheer silken decorative over skirt. It had beautiful decorations embroidered in golden metal yarn. The images of leaves and flowers along ornate patterns lined the edges of the dress in two layers, the top one shorter and fastening on his hips, leaving the front open.

Chanyeol laughed with a shake of head. “Not really. I mean, it doesn’t matter what you wear. You look great.”

“Thanks.” Jongin grinned and twirled around, careful not to knock anything over with the wide behind. “It just caught my eye when I was looking for something to wear to this event. It’s a replica, apparently, from some Austrian Queen or court lady.”

“Yeah? Well, it looks expensive. _You_ look expensive,” Chanyeol flirted with a wink, looking over his friend slowly and taking in the details of the gown.

“I _am_ expensive.” Jongin smirked. “Forgive me, I must go and chat with some other jerks.”

“I’ll find you when the dance number starts. It’s after the first break from the trio,” Chanyeol reminded him before Jongin had a chance to leave.

“Great. You’ll be my partner?” Jongin asked. “At least I know you can dance the steps correctly. Although, Jungmin is quite good too.”

“I’m better than him,” Chanyeol promised with a grin and ushered the other away. They’d have time to chat while dancing.

Jongin sipped his drink as he stepped around the guests and walked towards the stage. The music majors were good. Jongin knew they had won a competition in this particular style and era before between schools. He stopped near the stage to look at the musicians. Baekhyun was sitting behind the piano. Jongin had seen him perform before with a piano while singing but never just the piano. Usually the man would be singing, his voice captivating everyone in the room, but now, Jongin saw the long fingers glide over the ivory keys of the piano.

The long digits were precise in their practiced pattern, reaching and pressing the keys. The piece the trio was playing was slow. Jongin watched Baekhyun as his body moved in the tune with the song, swaying as he played it, eyes closed and immersed in the melody. Jongin glanced towards Chanyeol and smiled at the soft expression on his friend’s face when he stared at the pianist too.

Turning back to the stage, Jongin looked at the violinist next. He was standing straight, also swaying with the music as he played the delicate instrument. Jongdae was another singing prodigy, yet he chose to concentrate on the violin. And he was good with it, Jongin had to give that to him. The soft curls of his long hair moved as the man was feeling the music.

Jongin had heard that Jongdae actually got into the university and the music major with his singing. He was never that close with the man, though, so he wondered why he chose to change his major to violin.

His eyes wandered to the cellist next. He didn’t really care that much about Baekhyun or Jongdae. No, he was there for the cellist. Kyungsoo was amazing, both with the instrument and with his singing. Jongin had been captivated from the first moment he had witnessed the man singing in his low baritone. When he had learned that the vocalist also played cello, something had stirred in him. They had some casual sex before without labels, both too busy with their final year in university to even think of anything more. Jongin pouted as he tried to remember the last time they had fooled around. It was more than four months ago, maybe even longer than that.

Jongin waited in place for Kyungsoo to shift his eyes to him. He kept his eyes on the man, taking in the dark brown hair that had grown longer since the last time he saw him. He looked darker too. The spring sun had blessed him, or maybe it was just the lightning. Jongin didn’t know, but he looked amazing. He noticed that Kyungsoo was holding the instrument between his legs. The usual spike was gone, and with the pose, Kyungsoo’s legs framed the body of the cello, his pants pulled tight against his thighs. Jongin licked his lips unconsciously as he stared at the curve of his muscle.

When he lifted his eyes back up to Kyungsoo’s face, he saw the man shifting his gaze and meeting Jongin’s.

There was a small falter in his playing, a stray half-played note as the cellist’s mind caught up with what he saw. Jongin’s smile was shy as he met the man’s wide eyes. He couldn’t wait for the night to end.

**♫♪♩·.¸¸.··.¸¸.·♩♪♫**

Jongin avoided Kyungsoo during their first break. His resolve would have crumbled the moment he was alone with the cellist.

He fulfilled his promise and danced the court dances with Chanyeol, enjoying the simple steps and joyful music. Chanyeol was surprisingly good in this too, and with him being taller, the moves were easy to perform.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Chanyeol asked when they took the starting position for the first dance. 

Jongin paused to think while he took a glance down at his chest. The bodice he had on was made from the same fabric as the skirt, but the silk layer was sewn on it. The neckline plunged low, revealing his smooth, tanned chest. The off-shoulder straps had the same decorative golden embroidery as the overdress. It was fastened with a row of small buttons on the front. “Um.. Four on top and three on the bottom? But it’s surprisingly not that heavy at all! The corset takes most of the weight, I think,” he said with a grin after doing the mental count. 

Chanyeol raised a brow at that and shook his head. “I don’t understand how you can move in that or breathe. Aren’t corsets like tight?” 

“Don’t you see my waist?” Jongin laughed as the dance started, and he let Chanyeol lead the way with marching steps around the dance floor. “It’s tight, but I trained for it. It’s fine now, but...” 

“I see it. That’s why I asked. But?” Chanyeol asked letting go of Jongin’s hand to perform a step sequence around the other man before taking his hand again. 

Jongin ignored the question. Some things should be left unsaid even between best friends, so he diverted the conversation. “I’m calling dibs on the backroom with the couch,” he said instead in the middle of a slow turn, their palms pressed together between them as they walked.

Chanyeol snorted and twisted around with the beat and placed their palms together again, now turning to the other direction with slow steps. “Can’t wait, eh? Baek’s coming to my place. Roomie’s out.”

“I don’t think I can wait that long,” Jongin confessed, sending a smirk to the cellist before letting Chanyeol take both of his hands for the next set of moves.

His dance partner’s laugh was boisterous, drawing looks to their direction. “You live five minutes from here. Just take him home.”

“Maybe,” Jongin hummed as he moved away just to make a step sequence before coming back to the other. “Maybe I have a bucket list to fill.”

“Haven’t you already done it on school grounds?” Chanyeol laughed, stealing a glance at Baekhyun before wiggling his eyebrows at Jongin.

“Who hasn’t?” Jongin giggled, curtseying before Chanyeol at the end of the dance. 

Another song started and they took a new formation, this time a dance with changing partners that had Jongin sending looks over the musician, enduring the teasing remarks from his best friend whenever they were paired up in the midst of the dance. 

The dance ended with the original partner, and Jongin grinned when Chanyeol bowed to him as a thank you for the dance.

“This is the last set,” Chanyeol said when he led them off the dancefloor and towards the snack table, “We’ll be out the moment Baek comes down the stage.”

“Horny teenagers,” Jongin joked with a laugh, chewing on the meringue he picked up, “But I can’t blame you. He looks great behind the piano. I didn’t know he was this good. I’ve just seen him singing before. Those fingers must feel amazing.”

“Oh, he’s good alright.” Chanyeol smirked before popping another treat into his mouth. “I probably shouldn’t say it, but he’s recording now. An album with his piano and singing, nothing else. When that’s done, he’s graduated.”

“Oh, really?” Jongin’s eyebrows shot up at the news. He glanced at the pianist who was now watching his fingers, concentrating on the difficult, fast tempo of the composition. “That sounds amazing. I’m sure he can get some record deal with that. There’s a lot of people who enjoy piano ballads.”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll throw him a party when he graduates. You know I’ll be stuck here a year longer than you guys.”

“Well, your own fault for choosing a major like traditional architecture.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I happen to love my major. Let me know when I can design a house for you and Kyungsoo.”

Jongin was sure that the remark was supposed to be just a teasing one, but he couldn’t help the faint blush coloring his cheeks at the idea. “We’re not together.”

“Yet.” Chanyeol smiled and patted Jongin’s shoulder. “I’ll do my socializing round while waiting for them to leave. Try not to combust while waiting for him.” He winked and left Jongin alone with his thoughts. 

**♫♪♩·.¸¸.··.¸¸.·♩♪♫**

Jongin felt strong fingers grasping his wrist and tugging him to move before he even noticed the person in question. He let out a surprised gasp, barely saving his gown from the beverage he was holding when it sloshed around with the sudden movement.

“What?” he managed to ask, turning to look at the owner of the strong hold. Kyungsoo was carrying his cello case on his back, arm extended to have a firm grip on Jongin’s wrist as he led them out of the event hall.

“You have no idea how hard it was to sit up there and play with you dancing in front of me in that outfit,” Kyungsoo growled as they stepped outside to the chilly spring evening.

Jongin flushed, rushing to walk next to the other. He broke their hands apart just to lace their fingers together. “You like it?” he asked, entranced by how the street lights created shadows on the cellist’s face.

All he got as an answer was a grunt and a determined tug to get them to Jongin’s apartment faster. Jongin chuckled and increased his steps to match the speed. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait either.

The few minutes passed quickly, and before he knew it they were standing in front of Jongin’s door with him fumbling with the keys, impatient to get inside. Kyungsoo was pressed flush against his back, the crinolette moving away under the pressure. “Fuck, Jongin,” he breathed against Jongin’s neck, plush lips kissing the heated skin.

“Soo… Wait… Just...” Jongin sighed, finally managing to open the door, and he felt Kyungsoo push him inside right away. The cellist kicked the door closed and dropped his instrument on the floor.

Sure hands were back on Jongin’s waist before the younger even got his shoes off. He quickly tossed them away and stood up straight. Kyungsoo’s lips felt heavenly on his neck as the older lavished the tanned skin.

“You’re so pretty in this dress. I want to ruin you so bad,” Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin’s ear, nibbling on the cartilage, “I want to hear you beg for me.”

Jongin shuddered at the suggestive words, breathing out a plea as he turned around in Kyungsoo’s arms, the dress flowing free again behind him. “Fuck me in this, Soo,” Jongin said, voice deep and husky. Just the mere idea made his cock jump in the confines of his boxers. “Bend me over and fuck me in this dress.”

Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat at the words. He stared into Jongin’s dark eyes for a moment before pulling their bodies flush again, lips finding lips in a heated kiss.

It was everything but planned and calculated from there on. Jongin kissed back as fervently, fighting for dominance as his hands dropped from Kyungsoo’s shoulders to his behind, squeezing the round flesh.

Harsh breaths were shared between the heated kisses and stumbling steps as they moved towards the small room. Kyungsoo pushed Jongin against his table, hands bracketing the younger as he leaned in to kiss and suckle the exposed collarbones.

Jongin threw his head back in pleasure, hands desperately tugging on Kyungsoo’s jacket and shirt. “Take this off.”

Kyungsoo moved his hand up to Jongin’s cheek, cupping it as his thumb ran over the swollen, red lips. “You’re not the one giving orders here.”

Jongin cursed under his breath, knees buckling slightly under the intense gaze and the promise in Kyungsoo’s deep voice. Fuck, he wanted this so bad. “Please, I want to touch you… You’ll ruin your tux if you don’t.”

Kyungsoo just smirked and stepped back, slowly and carefully taking off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re right. It’s rented. I wouldn’t want to explain the stains.”

Jongin heaved a breath. The corset was starting to feel restricting under his heavy breath, but he’d be damned if it would be coming off already. “The wig?” Jongin asked, hand rising up to the long locks, ready to pull it off as a sacrifice.

“Keep it on.”

Jongin nodded, swallowing thickly as he watched the other walk towards his bed to get some lube and condoms. He was so hard, but the layers made it impossible to get any friction on his cock even if he tried to press down on it.

Kyungsoo soon placed the items on the table next to Jongin and kissed him impatiently. The cellist dominated the kiss, tongue delving into Jongin’s mouth and wrenching beautiful low groans out of the other man.

He moved back from the kiss, hands resting on Jongin’s corseted waist. “Damn, you’re pretty. I want you so bad.”

Jongin’s smirk was devious as he raised a hand to run a finger down from Kyungsoo’s cheek to his chest and down all the way to the thick hair above his cock. “Then take me. Right here,” Jongin said as he wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo’s semi-hard length and stroked him to full hardness.

Jongin let go of Kyungsoo and pushed him away to turn around, leaning this upper body over the desk for support. He then turned his head to look at the cellist over his shoulder, eyes dark with arousal and voice low and husky as he asked, “What are you waiting for?”

Kyungsoo groaned as he looked at the display in front of him. He bent down to lift up the dress, only to see another layer, and another. “Why does this have so many layers?!” he groaned, annoyed as he tried to keep the layers up. The last one with the hoops turned out to be a problem. The crinolette was too sturdy in its shape to be held up in any reasonable way.

Kyungsoo tried to push it up towards Jongin’s waist, only for the hoops to drop back down with a bounce. He tried to collect it up one hoop at the time like an accordion and have it behind the extra loops on the back, but it failed all the same.

“Just take this off, Jongin. It’s impossible,” Kyungsoo said, ready to rip the offending garment off from the other man.

Jongin gasped in disagreement and gathered the dress up on his waist. “No, you’re not tearing it, and no, I’m not taking it off. This is my fantasy. I’ll hold it.”

He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be fucked in this gown into oblivion, yet here he was nearly in tears because his partner wanted to ruin the dress and leave him hanging. Or he would have to take it off to get some damn cock.

“F-Fantasy? You-” Kyungsoo blinked, watching Jongin as he arranged the layers and hoops so that they’d stay up a little better and pushed his ass out. Kyungsoo’s words died on his lips as he took in the sheer underwear Jongin was wearing. The black lace embraced his ass and top of his thighs making Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. “You...” He swallowed hard and brought a hand on Jongin’s ass, touching the soft lace. “Fuck... Shit, you’re...”

Jongin hummed under his breath, pushing against the warm hand, needing, wanting more. “Soo… Please, I need you.”

Kyungsoo kneaded the plush flesh for a moment before tugging the underwear off. Gently, he kicked Jongin’s shin to make him spread his legs more before he spread Jongin’s cheeks with strong hands and leaned in for a taste.

Jongin jumped at the feeling of hot breath on his behind just before he felt Kyungsoo’s hot tongue licking over his taint. A loud moan slipped from his lips when Kyungsoo tasted him, alternating between kittenish licks and teasing jabs inside his hole. The corset constricted with each shuddering breath.

Jongin grasped harder on the dress as Kyungsoo started to stretch him with lubed fingers. He was eager, cock hard between his legs as Kyungsoo took his time. Jongin vocalized his needs, asking for more, begging for more and letting out a loud whine when he was rewarded with Kyungsoo’s fingers pressing against his prostate again and again.

Jongin felt the fingers withdraw, and he took a shaky breath in anticipation. Turning his head, Jongin watched Kyungsoo rip open the condom packet and roll it on himself before coating his cock with a little bit of lube.

Jongin let his head hang low as Kyungsoo pushed in slowly. He bit down on his lip at the initial stretch as he tried to relax around the thick cock.

Jongin was glad that they’d been fooling around enough for Kyungsoo to know when he was ready. The shortness of his breath due to the corset around his waist and the thick cock inside him made it impossible to vocalize much more than short gasps and words. A fleeting thought brought him back to when Chanyeol had wondered about the corset earlier during their dance. This was exactly what he speculated would happen. 

Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s fingers tighten on his hips as the cellist started to move, rocking in slowly at first before quickening his pace.

Jongin tried his best to breathe as Kyungsoo pleasured him, changing from long thrusts to slow grinding, giving Jongin time to catch his breath. The long hair from his wig was falling on his face, the pins sliding off with the movement. The long strands caught on the sweat that dribbled down his temple and stuck on this chin. 

Jongin cursed lowly as Kyungsoo suddenly pulled back and thrust in hard, all breath knocked out of him at the sudden flash of pleasure.

He couldn’t reach for his cock with the dress tightly in his hold. He felt it throbbing between his legs, precum leaking down the length and getting smudges on the crinolette.

Black started to block his view after a while. The immense pleasure and loss of oxygen spiraled Jongin into an orgasm. He moaned loudly, body collapsing on top of the table as he gasped for breath. His whole body tingled, from his toes to his fingertips. The feeling of euphoria was stronger than ever before, and he hardly registered Kyungsoo coming inside a few thrusts later.

He felt Kyungsoo pulling out and moving around to probably toss away the spoiled condom and clean himself up, but he barely registered it. He felt dizzy and hot, and just the idea of moving made his head spin. He still grasped on the dress, refusing to let go of it even in this immense pleasure.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, coming back from the bathroom, “Jongin, are you okay?” His voice took a worried tone, and all Jongin could do was sigh softly

“Shit, Jongin, you’re pale. Come here...” Kyungsoo said as he easily maneuvered Jongin to sit down at the edge of his bed. He knelt down in front of him and peered up at his face. “Hey, you okay?”

Jongin gnawed at his lip. He felt amazing but also so, so dizzy. “Dizzy… I—I need to...” He raised his hands to the buttons on the bodice.

Kyungsoo got the hint and pushed Jongin’s hands away, quickly taking off the buttons and slipping the bodice away. “Can you stand up? I’ll help you.”

Jongin nodded and stood up, swaying a little on the spot before finding his stance, holding onto Kyungsoo as the cellist untied the skirts and helped Jongin out of them. Next, he reached for the corset, quickly loosening the strings to unclasp the hooks.

Jongin took a deep breath the moment the corset was off. It hurt and made him struggle to stand as oxygen flowed into his lungs without restriction. He let himself fall back on the bed, enjoying the soft touches as Kyungsoo pulled the stockings off and lifted his legs onto the bed.

Jongin smiled at the cellist, sleepy and warm as he reached for the man. “Come here.”

Kyungsoo kicked the dress parts further away before climbing onto Jongin’s bed and wrapping his arms around the other. “Feeling better now?”

“Mhmm, much.” Jongin smiled, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “It felt so good though. I almost passed out.”

Kyungsoo bit back the scolding words about wearing constricting clothing and just sighed, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s sweaty temple. “I’m glad you didn’t. It would have scared the hell out of me.”

“But it felt amazing!” Jongin said, peering up at Kyungsoo. “I think I’d like that,” he said and giggled at Kyungsoo’s frown, “Fucked so good that I pass out.”

Kyungsoo blinked dumbly at the man, the idea surprisingly hot, although he wouldn’t reveal it to the other. “Just sleep it off now. I’ll stay here tonight.”

Jongin smiled as he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s swollen lips. “G’night Soo.”

When Kyungsoo was sure Jongin was already asleep on his chest, he pressed a soft kiss on his hair and murmured, “Would you be mine if I asked?” 

Kyungsoo shifted and closed his eyes, holding Jongin close. Suddenly, he felt lips curving against his skin and the softest breath tickling him when the other mumbled ‘yes, now sleep’ to his chest. 

“Good night, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo said and pulled the other just a little bit closer before drifting asleep. 

**♫♪♩·.¸¸.··.¸¸.·♩♪♫**

**Author's Note:**

> The dress was based on this [actual gown from Vienna in 1865](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/e2/e2/aae2e2580ecbc6a0dfb456bb404e1a61.jpg)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
